Wait what! A Celebi as a starter! (Rewrite)
by Pikagirl556
Summary: After Ash saved celebi from team rocket as a young kid, she begins to live with him. They become close friends over the years as a result. Once Ash is old enough to become a Pokemon trainer, she jumps into his pokeball! Now this is their adventures! This is a rewrite people!
1. Chapter 1: the start of an adventure

Pika: Yeah guys! You know me! Writes on both Fanfiction and Wattpad, always has problems with updating stories! Well, I'm now posting my stories from Fanfiction, from both accounts cause I have two on there, onto here! Yep! Which means a lot of Pokemon, Harry Potter, and a couple others will be added onto here!

Mina: Hooray for Pika Onee-chan!

Pika: Thanks Mina! Can you do my disclaimer?

Mina: *nods* yep! Pika_girl556 Onee-chan does not own Pokemon! She doesn't own Kira or Leo either! They belong to her friend raze200 who is on Fanfiction and you should go check out! He's awesome!

Pika: Thank you Mina! Hope you guys enjoy!

\- start of story -

"Come on Cel! We're going to be late!" Celebi giggled at her human friend, Ash Ketchum, rushed towards the Professor Oak's lab, still in his Pajamas. The little fairy Pokemon turned invisible and followed behind him. She would never forget the day that she met Ash, the day he saved her life.

Flashback

A young five year old boy was playing in the forest with his mother's Pokemon Mime Jr., also known as Mimey. He had short boyish styled hair as black as midnight with chocolate brown eyes full of mischief and playfulness. His name was Ash and his mother's name was Delia Ketchum, famous cook of Pallet Town, his Father, well, we'll leave that little fact out for later.

"Mime Mime!" Ash grinned as he swung on a tree like a Mankey.

"I'll be fine Mimey! You can catch me with your physic powers before I feel anyways!" The mime Pokemon said its name while shaking its head. He knew his mistress wouldn't like it if her son got hurt, which happens often. Mimey's hat twitched as he heard something, another Pokemon cries for help. Ash noticed Mimey looking towards the direction of the voice and hops down.

"What's the matter Mimey? Is it another Pokemon in trouble?" Mimey nodded slightly and Ash grabbed a stick and started running towards the direction Mimey was looking.

"Come on Mimey! Let's go help it!" The small Pokemon yelled it's name in alarm before running after his Mistress's son. No use stopping him, he had a heart of gold and would help a Pokemon in need no matter what.

They stopped just outside a clearing to see two people, a man with blue hair that went to his shoulders and a woman whose red hair stuck out at the back of her head by four feet. Along with a Exans, a Knoffing, and a Meowth. They were surrounding a small cage with a small Pokemon in it. It looked like a small pink fairy. Mimey was shocked. That was the legendary Pokemon Celebi, a shiny one too! Why was it in Kanto? They only live in Johto! He tapped the five year old, he was watching and started moving his hands. Ash nodded, as though he could understand everything the mime Pokemon was saying.

"That Pokemon is really rare huh? They must be trying to hurt it then! Let's get them Mimey!" Mimey nodded and they jumped out of the bushes. The Pokemon and humans turned to them as Ash held out his stick like a sword.

"Let that Pokemon go! You're hurting it!" The red haired woman scoffed at the boy's remark.

"This is none of your business kid. Let the adults handle this." Ash glared at her.

"No way old hag!" She turned crimson as the Meowth and the navy colored haired man looked at each other in terror, knowing their Coworker's temper.

"Old hag? That's it! Ekans! Teach that kid a lesson!" The purple snake hissed before jumping towards Ash and Mimey. Ash hit it away with the stick and glared at them once more.

"Mimey! Use physic and throw them far away!" Mimey smirked and nodded before glowing blue. Then, the man, woman, Meowth, Knoffing, and Ekans started glowing blue and floating as well. Mimey then swung them around a few times before casting them out of the forest.

"Team Rocket is blasting off!" Ash and Mimey ran to the cage to see Celebi barely still awake. It was covered in heavy cuts and bruises.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of there. Mimey, can you use physic and break the lock?" Mimey nodded and the lock was undone. As Ash reached towards Celebi, it charged him back with a powerful echoed voice. Ash yelped in pain as he hit the back of a tree on the other side of the glade. Mimey ran towards him to make sure he was all right.

"I'm fine Mimey. Hey! I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to help you!" Celebi shuttered in fear as Ash slowly inched closer this time. He reached into his rucksack and pulled out an Oran berry before holding it out to Celebi.

"This will help you. Come on, eat it." Celebi looked at it before cautiously grabbing the berry. It took a bite and yelled out its name in happiness at the taste of the berry. Ash smiled before holding out his hand.

"Will you now let me help you? I promise I won't hurt you or turn you into any bad people like those idiots from before." Celebi looked at the boy and found out the honesty in his eyes and nodded. Ash and Mimey smiled at Ash carefully picked up the small fairy Pokemon. As he stood up, he cringed slightly and Mimey looked at the five year old in worry.

"Don't worry Mimey. I probably just twisted my ankle or something. I'll have Mom look at it when we get back. Come on!" They then sped back to the Ketchum household with Celebi in Ash's arms.

Flashback End

It turned out that Celebi had accidentally sprained Ash's leg. Once Ash and Mimey got Celebi to their house without anyone from town knowing, since it had been almost dark at that time and no one was out, Delia had seen the legendary Pokemon and her baby boy hurt and instantly went into overprotective mother mode. Celebi had been quickly patched up and her cuts had been disinfected by Mimey while Delia got Ash's leg splinted. Celebi had stayed in Ash's room while she was getting better and quickly got to know the boy and his caring mother. She learned that Ash wanted to be the best Pokemon master there ever was when he was older and held a deep love for all Pokemon. The two grew close and when Celebi's injuries were healed, she decided to stay, much to the boy's delight. It's been five years since then and the two were inseparable.

{Coming Ashy!} The ten year old boy rolled his eyes at his childhood friend and her nickname for him as he raced towards the professor's lab. Some of the kids he passed by called him names, but he didn't pay attention to them, they always did that. All because of that jerk Gary. Almost everyone in town hated him because of Gary, just because he got mad over the two of them catching the same Pokeball when fishing one day and couldn't keep the whole thing, just like the spoiled rich kid he is, they had ended up splitting it and each if them kept a part of it. Ash frown slightly at the memory but didn't think of it anymore as he ran to the professor's lab for his supplies to start his journey. Even if he couldn't get a starter Pokemon, he still could get the trainer starter kit and get his mom to let him borrow Mimey, who had evolved into a Mr. Mime, to catch a starter of his own. As he reached the lab, Ash glared at the brown spiky haired boy who walked out of the lab, a Pokeball in hand. He smirked at Ash.

"Well, well, looks as Ashy boy finally showed up. About time you got here. Too bad you're too late, Grandpa gave me the last Pokemon, which was the best one there was." Ash rolled his eyes and walked past Gary, Celebi following behind him, invisible.

"So what Gary. I already know you got a Squirtle. You always talked about it when we were little. Even if the Professor ran out of Pokemon, he can still give me my trainer starter kit. He had enough for all four trainers that passed, as required from a professor." Gary opened his mouth, shocked and unable to make a comeback.

A few years back a law had been made that newbie trainers had to pass a test to be able to begin their journey. Professors were required to give them a starter kit no matter if they thought the child deserved it or not.

Professor Oak had tutored Ash before Gary somehow made him hate the boy and refused to tutor him anymore. Delia had instantly took the task along with her restaurant and small ranch for her Pokemon from when she was a trainer. She had been Professor Oak's assistant until a few years before Ash had been born so she could legally hold Ash's Pokemon for him, as she had enough training to do so, but he had to get his trainer's kit from a fully trained Professor and Oak was the only one nearby.

"Hey Professor. Can I have my starter kit?" Professor Oak looked at the boy, slightly displeased with the fact that he had to give him a starter kit. The kid didn't deserve it and would only abuse his Pokemon. But he had to give it to him or have to pay a large fine and possibly loose his Pokemon Professor license.

"Here you go boy. A pokedex and six pokeballs to start. I'm sorry but I'm out of starter Pokemon and won't have more until next month." That meant at least a month to try to take away the boy's trainer's license.

"That's okay Professor. I'll just ask Mom if she'll let me use one of her Pokemon until I get one of my own. Goodbye Professor." Ash left the old man in shock as he casually walked out the door. He grinned as he felt Celebi land on his shoulder.

"We better get back home and eat breakfast. I also need to change and get mom register as my Pokemon caretaker. I will not have that man watch my Pokemon and possible abuse them and blame it on me." Celebi laughed slightly, which sounded like tiny bells.

{It's okay Ashy. I'll take care of you. I'll even be your starter! Oh imagine their faces when they find out you have me as your starter! They'll be so jealous!} Ash grinned, knowing how much his friend loved showing off.

"That sounds like a good idea but I wouldn't be able to really use you until the Pokemon League. I would seem too OP and someone may try to steal you from me if they find out I have you." They walked into the Ketchum's house and Celebi stopped being invisible.

{That's okay! I'm too powerful for those baby gyms anyways!} Ash laughed. Soon after they had met, Celebi had started talking telepathically to Ash and Delia. She had also taught Ash how to understand Pokemon speech, as it was an handy gift to, well..., understanding your Pokemon. Which can help to become better friends with them.

"Ash! Celebi! Breakfast is ready!" They grinned at each other before running into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Delia Ketchum handed her son a plate of bacon and eggs while handing Celebi a bowl full of berries and fruit, along with a pickle on the side. Celebi adored pickles, ever since she first tried one (like Pikachu and his ketchup) and ate them often.

"Mom, can you switch my thing so my Pokemon are sent to you? I don't trust Professor Oak." She smiled and nodded before taking her son's Pokedex.

"Sure sweetie. I don't blame you really. You have the right too since that kid Gary made everyone dislike you, which I don't agree with either. Give me a second and I'll have it done and you register. Now eat your breakfast dearies, you two have a big day today." They nodded as Delia left the room to register the Pokedex into her personal Pokemon transporter. She knew her son would accomplish his dream, even if he didn't have Celebi by his side, though that was an added bonus as she knew someone would be watching her baby boy. Today was the start of an adventure that would be filled with trials, friendship, adventure, rivalries, and much more.

\- end of chapter -

The whole thing, excluding this, was 2126 words. 0o0. I am surprise at my work. Now, some of you may be wondering, Why does everyone hate him in this? Well, this is what I had originally planned before but decided at the last minute, no, that wouldn't be a good idea. Personally, I think it adds a bit of flare and will add to the story. Some may also be wondering why I didn't tell you guys who Ash's Dad was. Well, it's suppose to a surprise for later. Before anyone ask, it is not Giovanni or Lance, those two are way overused. It may be an OC or it may be someone from the show/games. I haven't decided exactly who yet. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Vote, Comment! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	2. Chapter 2: new Pokemon means new friends

Pika: Hey guys! You guys blew my mind in the last chapter! I was so happy!

Katia: *grumble* why do I have to do this again?

Pika: Cause I said so. Shut up Katia, I created you so you must listen to me.

Katia: Your not my mother!

Pika: Actually... I kinda am. Cool, that means I have a son! Wait actually that means I have a bunch of sons and daughters! But I'm only 15! Noooooo! I'm too young to have that many, I don't even really want to have one at this age!

Katia: *sigh* I regret speaking. Pika_girl556 does not own anything but her story ideas. The Ocs Kira and Leo belong to her friend who was mention in the last chapter.

Pika: Ugh, my brain now hurts! Thanks a lot Katia! Anyways, enjoy guys while I tickle Katia!

Katia: What?

Pika: *grins and stalks towards Katia*

Katia: Oh no. *tries to run but Pika pins him to the floor and starts tickling him.*

\- beginning of chapter -

Ash and Celebi finished their breakfasts before heading up to their room to finish getting ready for their journey.

{So, what Starter Pokemon did you want anyways Ashy?} Ash looked over to Celebi as he packed his backpack.

"You know this Cel! I wanted a Charmander! He's has the best attack, Sp. attack, and speed than the other three and is the only one that evolves into a flying type which will give it a major advantage whenever we get to the Indigo League!" Cel giggled before nodding, grabbing her bag and filling it with stuff she wanted to bring. Delia had made small outfits and items for Celebi over the years, since Celebi loved to dress up and please a crowd so much.

{Can we do contest too?! I would love to do those Ashy!} Ash nodded with a smile.

"How else are we going to show them all that your the cutest Pokemon of them all? We'll have to wait until Hoenn before then probably, ok?" Celebi yelled her named before flying in a circle in joy.

{Awesome!} There was a knock at the door and in came Ash's little cousin, Mina (Yes, she's in here!).

"Ashy? Are you leaving?" Ash and Celebi looked at each other, the 5 year old adored Ash.

"Yeah we are Mina. Don't worry we'll come back and visit and I'll call whenever I have the chance ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"Could you get me a Pokemon for me to start with?" Ash smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Of course. What kind of Pokemon do you want?" Mina grinned and pulled out her favorite stuffed animal, a vulpix plush.

"Vulpix! Just like Flare!" Ash nodded.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do to get you one, ok?" Mina smile widen and she hugged Ash tight.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Ashy and Cel! You two are the best!" Ash hugged her back.

"Why don't you go help my mom make dinner ok?" Mina nodded and ran downstairs.

{Aww, I'm going to miss that kid! Are you sure we can't take her with us?} Ash shook his head.

"She has to be at least eight to travel with a Pokemon trainer. It's law Cel. Trust me, if I could, she would be coming with us." Celebi sighed, human laws were so boring. Maybe she should talk to Mew about getting rid of a law or two.

"Don't you even think about changing the law Celebi." Celebi blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head, how did he always know what she was thinking?

{Sorry Ashy. Let's finish packing.} Ash sighed but nodded. Celebi was a handful at times.

They finished packing their bags and headed downstairs. Sitting at the dining table was Mina and Delia, the two of them talking with cake in front of them. They looked over at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Mina instantly jumped up to hug them.

"We made cake! Come eat some before you go!" Celebi was over at the table in a flash, eagerly waiting for said cake. Ash sat down and Delia set a piece of cake in front of each of them.

"Oh, my baby boy is finally going on his Journey! Oh, your father is so proud of you. He can't wait for the two of you to battle one day!" Ash looked up, slightly surprised.

"Dad called?" Delia nodded.

"He called to wish you luck right after you left for the Professor's. You should give him a call when you get to Viridian city." Ash nodded, finishing his piece of cake. He rarely saw his dad, who was a famous trainer and was always traveling the world. He called once every two months but that was all they heard of him, other than his achievements on tv of course.

"Well, we should get going then huh Celebi?" Celebi nodded and flew up to sit on Ash's bag.

"Wait Ash! Before you go, there's something your father sent for you. It's a master ball. He got them from his friends who makes pokeballs. There's only five made ever made and he wanted to give it to you for your birthday. Also, I have a luxury ball for Celebi, since I know she would take no less than luxury." Celebi giggled and Ash took the two pokeballs, shocked at his father's gift.

"Thanks mom. I'll thank dad when we get to Viridian. You ready Celebi?" She nodded and tapped the button of the pokeball, being sucked inside. The ball didn't even shake as Celebi was not struggling and the ball gave a click and shot out a bunch of sparkles, signaling the capture of the legendary Pokemon complete. Ash grinned.

"Come on out Cel!" Celebi popped out and smiled.

{Those things are really roomy! I think I'll be fine with traveling in that, as long as I get to come out often!} the humans laughed at the small fairy legendary and Ash nodded.

"Agreed but you have to be invisible around humans ok?" Celebi nodded and Delia and Mina hugged the two.

"Call as soon as you get to Viridian. Go prove everyone in town wrong." Ash and Celebi nodded.

"Don't forget about me Ashy and Celebi! Once I'm old enough in going to travel with you two!" Celebi giggled and floated in front of the little girl.

{Ok then Mina. I can't wait until you are! If it wasn't against human laws, you would come with us! Be good while we're gone and I may convince one of my friends to come visit you and keep you company. Can't have you be bored without us now can we?} Mina grinned and hugged Celebi.

"Ok Cel! I'll be really really good!" Everyone smiled at the two.

"Well, you two better get going. You don't want to get caught in the forest now do you?" They shook their heads.

"Bye mom! Bye Mina!" They waved as they left the house. Finally starting on their journey full of adventure, action, trials, friends, rivals, enemies, romance (maybe), and many other mysteries.

\- Route 1 -

Celebi and Ash walked along the path towards Viridian forest, looking around at all the Pokemon running around. Pokemon from all regions ran around the route. Pidgey and starly flew around the route. Rattata and zigzagoon played in the tall grass. A snorlax slept in the shade of a tree. A Pichu and Zoura ran into the path and looked at them.

[Hey look Zorua! It's a newbie human again!] Zorua nodded and snickered.

[I wonder how bad this one is Pichu? Probably as bad, if not worse, than that brown haired blue shirted one.] Ash's eyebrow twitched at being considered as bad as Gary, without even battling him.

{Ashy, do you want to show them you're way better than Gary?} Ash nodded and held up Celebi's pokeball.

"Go! Celebi! Use magical leaf!" The two Pokemon eyes widen in shock as the pink fairy came out of the pokeball and shot leaves surrounded by a purple aura at them.

[How does he have a legendary?! Isn't he suppose to be a newbie?!] Ash smirked at the Pichu's questions.

"I may be a newbie trainer but that doesn't mean I'm no pushover. Also, I can understand you too and I don't like being called weak." The Pichu squeaked in surprise at the human boy answering his question. Zorua looked curious.

[You can understand us human? How?] Celebi sweatdropped. Wasn't this suppose to be a Pokemon battle? Not 20 questions.

"Celebi taught me. Now, how about we continue this battle before Cel kicks all our butts." Celebi giggled slightly.

{Oh Ashy, You know me so well.} Ash rolled his eyes as the Zorua and Pichu nodded, still amazed at the fact a legendary Pokemon was right in front of them. Along with the fact that said legendary Pokemon's trainer could understand Pokemon speech.

"Celebi Dazzling gleam!" The two wild Pokemon snapped into action and dodge the fairy type move. Pichu shot a thunderbolt from one side while Zorua shot a shadow ball from the other side.

"Use physic to stop the attacks and redirect it back towards them!" Celebi glowed a soft purple as did the bolt of lightning and the shadow ball before shooting them both towards Pichu. Pichu eyes widen before jumping into the air to dodge as Zorua shot another shadow ball. Hitting its target this time and Celebi yelling out in pain.

"Celebi! Are you ok?!" Celebi nodded and grinned.

{Never better Ashy! It's been a while since my last battle and I'm a bit rusty!} Ash nodded.

"Ok then use shock wave!" A wave of electricity shot towards the two Pokemon and hit, they yelped as they were paralyzed.

"Use Earth power!" The two got hit by a bunch of rocks and fell down. Ash grabbed two empty pokeballs and threw them.

"Go Pokeballs!" The two pokeballs hit the Pokemon as they were sucked inside. Ash and Celebi watched in anticipation as the two pokeballs shook violently. Then, they both stopped and clicked, shooting out two jets of sparkles. The two childhood friends literally jumped for joy.

"We did it!" Celebi flew up into the air and yelled her name.

{That was so much fun! I've missed battling!} Ash laughed before picking up the two pokeballs and throwing them into the air.

"Come on out you two!" The first thing pichu did was shock him. Zorua snickered at the charred Ash. (Charred ash? That's possible? XD)

[DONT PUT ME INTO THAT EVER AGAIN!] Zorua and Celebi sweatdropped at the electric mouse, who shocked itself and fell over, twitching. Celebi looked over to the dark type beside her.

{Is he always like this?} Zorua nodded and giggled.

[He's claustrophobic. This is about the fifth person he's shocked for catching him. Pichu also runs away if they still try to put him into the pokeball so be warned.] Ash groaned as he sat up.

"That hurt... You could've just said something Pichu. I wouldn't make you go into the pokeball unwillingly." Pichu just groaned, paralyzed from his own attack. (Pichus sometimes shock themselves if you didn't know...) Ash crawled over to him and pulled out a paralyze heal. He sprayed Pichu with it, who almost instantly jumped up.

"Is that better?" Pichu nodded and jumped onto Ash's hat. He pointed towards the path.

[If you won't put in a pokeball then I guess I'll stay. Onwards human!] Everyone sweatdropped at the small electric mouse as Ash rolled his eyes.

"My name's Ash and I'm glad you'll stay around. Zorua do you wanna stay out too?" She nodded and jumped onto his shoulder while Celebi landed on his other one.

{Our journey will be interesting if we keep meeting Pokemon like these two, huh Ashy?} He nodded, making Pichu cling onto his hat, as he picked up his stuff.

"Well then, let's go!" He then headed off into the woods. Ho Oh seemed to smile as she flew above them quartet.

{Well well. It looks like the chosen child is already off on his journey. Celebi, please continue to watch over him. He will need a friend to stay by him in his journey.} Celebi nodded at the message Ho Oh sent her. After all, Ashy was her friend and had saved her life, they couldn't ever take her away from him, even if they tried.

\- end of chapter -

Pika: 0-0

Alex: *pokes Pika* umm, is she frozen or something?

Mina: I think she's shocked.

Jun: Well you could tell by that. She wrote two chapters with over 2000 words for the same book in a row... And still has a bunch more of ideas to add to this but knew she needed to stop and put it in the third chapter or else this chapter would never end.

Alex: well well. She's finally getting her act together then huh?

Mina: *nods* Yep! She even made a schedule and put it at the bottom of her bio so anyone who reads her stories would be able to see when she updates each story! Right now she's on week two!

Pika: *falls over, still shocked*

Jun, Alex, and Mina: *sweatdrop*

Pika: favorite and comment!


	3. Chapter 3: a hungry buggie and egg

Celebi as a starter

Chapter 3: the hungry buggie with an egg

Ash now walked to Viridian city. Pichu was perched on the top of his head while Celebi was laying lazily on his backpack. Zorua had returned to her pokeball, wanting to rest for a while.

Around noon, His stomach growled, making Ash blush as Celebi laughed. **[Ashy, it sounds like your stomach is telling us to have a lunch break.]** She mentally broadcasted. Ash laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep. Help me set up you two." He said and the two Pokemon nodded. They quickly set up a small area for lunch and Ash had let out Zorua. Now the three Pokemon were sitting around their trainer, each eating their own bowls of Pokemon food while Ash ate a sandwich his mother made for him.

Rustling noises came from the bushes and a small caterpie came out of it. It sniffed the air before going over to Ash's bag and sniffing it. **[Yummy, I want some.]** It said to itself, not expecting Ash to hear him.

Ash smiled and took out a bowl and some Pokemon food. "Here you go little guy." He told the caterpie as he put the bowl in front of it. "You said you wanted some."

Caterpie looked up at the ten year old with surprise. **[Can you understand me?]** It asked and Ash nodded.

As the Caterpie ate, the others finished off their food as well and started to clean up.

 **[W-wait!]** Caterpie yelled as the four started to leave.

Ash looked at the small bug type and knelt down to it. "Yes? What is it?" He asked.

Caterpie went into the bushes and came back out with an egg. It was dark brown on the bottom while the top half was light brown. The bug Pokemon rolled it to Ash and he picked it up.

 **[I want you to take me and this egg with you! It was all alone when I found it about a week ago. Please take us with you!]** Caterpie exclaimed. Ash smiled and rubbed the big type's head.

"Sure thing." He told Caterpie as he took out a pokeball and tapped it on Caterpie's head. The bug type was sucked in and the ball instantly clicked, showing no struggle and complete acceptance in being captured.

"Cool! I got a Caterpie!" Ash yelled and his Pokemon all laughed at him. He took out a blanket from his bag and wrapped the egg in it before placing it gently into his backpack.

 **[Ashy? Can I go into my pokeball?]** Celebi asked and Ash nodded.

"Ok, let's go you two." Ash said as Celebi went into her pokeball and he put his bag back on. Zorua and Pichu jumped onto his shoulders and the three were off.

_end of chapter_

Pika: sorry that I'm a couple days late, I got busy with school and stuff. I'll try to keep on schedule next time. Especially considering I'm suppose to be getting a computer by January hopefully. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


End file.
